What the Heart Wants
by HeavensWeatherHellsCompany
Summary: Its the story of the Losers, with an added character. Kimber Hart, one badass military chick.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I only own Kimberly "Kimber" Hart. Everything else is not mine. Please read and tell me what you all think! I have a picture of Kimber in my bio.**_

* * *

As she began to pack up the truck, she heard Jensen playing with his "homemade toys"

Turning fully towards him, she had a bewildered look on her face "Why did the military decide to give him a gun?" Asked the brunet with big hazel eyes to no one in general.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills, Kimber!" Jensen said

"Oh so jealous." She replied back while rolling her eyes.

"Come on. This is wrong on so many levels. You in or not?" Pooch asked

"And get cheated again?" Jensen replied

Pooch leaned against the hummer's hood, "What? No, the Pooch may lie, the Pooch may steal, the Pooch may…"

"Refer to himself in the third person?"

"Occasionally. But the Pooch won't cheat."

"Well, the Pooch can relax. I was worried about Cougar."

"Yeah sure you were. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch." Kimber butted as she winked at Cougar, who just smirked while cleaning his rifle.

"What? Its Blind Man's Bluff. High card wins. How the hell can a man cheat you?"

Pooch sat in the back of the hummer, "Well if you're Kimber, all you have to do is flash Jensen and he folds. That could count as cheating."

"Well that works with any female species though. It's honestly not my fault Jensen can't help but give up when boobies are thrown in his face." Kimber laugh along with Pooch and Roque.

"Alright, get a card." Kimber stated as everyone settled down in the back, all reached for a card.

"Feel like I got something here. I got something."

"I hope its something I can't catch Pooch." Pooch glared at Kimber as he struck the card to his forehead. After smiling cheekily at him she placed hers in her green bandana.

"Queen, king, jack. Queen, king, jack. All right." Jensen mumbled to himself.

"I got a great, great feeling about this one." Roque said as he struck his to this hat.

_Now seems like a great place to break and introduce you all to the heroin of the story. __**Sergeant Kimberly "Kimber" Hart specialist in short range weapons/explosions and unofficial cook of the unit**_._ Kimber has been with the unit for almost two years now. A little less than Jensen has been. She is twenty-three years old, graduated from West Point with honors, can speak fluent Spanish, French and German. Her parents died when she was twelve and her only family is her eighteen year old little brother, Elliot that lives with their grandmother in Arizona. She has short brown hair that when she is usually on a mission keeps under a bandana._

"Your mama had a great feeling last night." Jensen told Roque

"Oh, that was a mama joke." Pooch slapped Jensen's hand.

Jensen just continued to grin at Roque, "What? All right."

"All right, let's go." Roque took out a very long blade.

"Okay, it's a game." Kimber said as she eyed the knife that Roque just laid on the table

"All right, I will raise you." Jensen said

Kimber let out a low whistle as Jensen put down his prized handgun, "You don't wanna do that." Roque said

"Oh, no?" Jensen asked with his cocky grin

Pooch pick up the gun, "Got this piece off that Honduran general?"

"Yes."

"Guess what? I'm definitely in." Pooch put down his semi-automatic.

"Well if the boys are betting big, I guess I will too." Kimber took out her .m95 from her side holster, kissed it lightly then polished the smear away.

Jensen eyed her gun greedily, "Is that the gun you took back in Philippines."

"Yep, like my Daddy always said '_Go big or go home'_ I figured I just do that."

"Wise man, that father of yours." Pooch said as he too was drooling a bit at the gun.

"Little girl, I'll show you big." Roque took out another, much larger knife.

"Hey, I'm not little!"

"And she ain't no girl either." Jensen said offend.

Kimber sharply turned to Jensen, "Then what am I?"

He scratch his head slightly, "Umm…well your Kimber. You are a Loser."

"Just what every woman wants to hear. You just know how to sweep me of my feet, Jensen."

"Coug, it's your bet." Pooch pointed to Cougar, who began lifting up a sniper gun

"Hey, losers!" Everyone in the hummer turned towards the voice, "It's time."

Everyone got in the hummer, Kimber sat upfront in between Clay and Pooch. Pooch drove crazily through the jungle as Clay stated what the mission was.

"We got a drug and arms dealer named Fadhil running a homegrown terrorist assembly line out by the Madre de Dios River basin. We find it, we paint it for a laser-targeted bomb, we get the hell out. No muss, no fuss."

"For that, they need us?" Roque asked

"You'd rather take on fifty dudes with AK's?" Pooch retorted.

Kimber punched Pooch in the shoulder, "I hope your happy. You just totally jinxed us." Everybody just looked around at each other, while Pooch laugh.

Once they reached their destination on the hill top, everyone got in their positions. Roque brought out his scopes. As Cougar set up his sniper rifle just incase, Jensen was on the hood of the hummer getting everything ready with radio. Pooch and Kimber set up the laser to paint the target. And Clay stood back and supervised.

"All right, I got eyes on Monsieur Fadhil." Roque stated

Clay commanded, "Paint it."

"Showtime fellas…and Kimber." Pooch said as started up the laser, "Go ahead and call me Michelangelo."

Kimber kneeled down next to Cougar, he smirked then handed her the rifle so she could see the premise being lasered. Everyone knew Kimber's secret obsession lasers. "Dropkick, this is Pinball. Request fire mission." Jensen said in the walkie-talkie, "The target is lased, and you are clear to make a run from north to south. Over."

In their earpieces they heard the pilot reply "Roger, Pinball, target acquired and locked. Be advised, ETA fireworks, zero eight Mikes."

"Roger, we'll break out the earplugs."

From the scope on Cougar's rifle, Kimber spotted a truck pull up that made her gasp. Cougar looked at her worried then took back his gun. What he saw made him call Clay over, "Boss?"

Cougar gave Clay the gun, "They're using kids as mules." He handed the rifle back to Cougar, "Call it in."

Jensen immediately began talking over the radio, "We have children at the target site. Repeat, we have eyes on children at target site. Please advise."

A different voice came over the radio, "Acknowledged. Maintain position."

Roque disbelieving looked over at Clay, "Maintain position? What is he talking about?"

Jensen continued to talk to the voice on the radio, "We strongly recommend cancellation of payload delivery."

Again the voice replied, "Your orders stand. Prep for extraction."

Kimber looked up and Clay with worried eyes as he and Roque had a silent talk, "Cougar."

Cougar stood up and smashed the laser with the butt end of his rifle, "Dropkick, this is Pinball. Equipment has suffered catastrophic system failure. Am calling an on-site abort."

After a long pause, everyone on their feet "Well that was just stupid."

"Is this Mission Controller?" Clay asked

"This is Max, Colonel Clay."

Clay began to get more upset, "No one uses names on comms. This is a secure military channel."

"Really?" The voice replied

"Goddamn it, listen to me. There are children on-site."

"And you think I didn't know that?" The voice said.

"That little piece of shit!" Kimber respond, Cougar grabbed her arms so she wouldn't be attempted to say anything over the comm.

"We locked coordinates the moment you painted." Continued the voice, "Delivery will occur on schedule. Have a super day."

"You can't…" The voice end transmission as Clay started to talk. "Shit! Jensen, contact the plane directly. Call an abort."

Jensen was messing around with the radio, "I'm trying. He's jamming us. There's nothing I can do."

Clay looked at Kimber then at Roque, who nodded "There's something we can do."

Roque looked down the hill, "All right, here it is. Six against the fortress." He checked his watch, "We got maybe, what, eight minutes before an air strike sets the world on fire."

"Always the optimist Roque." Kimber said as she started towards the hummer, "We have plenty of time."

Pooch drove down the hill to the premise, while Cougar was through the hole shooting at the enemies. The car skidded to a halt as everyone piled out, guns a blazing and headed towards the rear of the hummer.

"Us against fifty dudes with AK's, huh?" Pooch joked as he came sliding around.

"I told you, that you jinxed us." Kimber said while she shot her rifle at the bad guys.

"Jensen, Pooch, get a truck for the kids. Rest, out in five." Clay commanded

Pooch and Jensen ran out while the rest covered them, "Airstrike in four and change, ladies!" Roque called out after them

"Be out in four. Rally point. On me." Clay changed his orders around.

Cougar and Kimber went left while, Clay and Roque went right. Kimber cleared the area down below as Cougar cleared the rooftops. "Isn't this a great way to spend a Sunday?" Kimber joked as she shot two man in a row "That makes twenty by the way."

"I'm still beating you by ten…" Cougar answered back, before shooting another in the chest "I'm mistaken, eleven."

"Show off." Then ducked as Cougar put his rifle up to her head.

"Now its twelve." He said after he killed the man that was behind Kimber, "And you owe me."

"What do you want for my life?" She teased him

"I'll think of it later." Cougar said smoothly, as they jogged around the building.

Over the earpiece they heard Pooch say "Clay, we got the kids. Rally point, two minutes."

"Time to get the hell out of Dodge." Kimber said as she lead the way to the Rally point. She heard a pop in her ear and looked to her left.

"Now that's thirteen, and you owe me twice for saving your life."

Kimber rolled her eyes, "No way to prove it. No witnesses."

"Because I shot them all." In the distance Kimber could see a mini yellow bus that Pooch and Jensen were loading the kids in.

"Clay, get the hell out. We gotta go, now." Pooch said over the radio.

Cougar pushed Kimber into the back of the bus as he waited by the door for Clay. She sat down next to Jensen as Clay came running towards the bus with a little boy.

"Oh, you stop for coffee in there?" Pooch said as he glared at Clay slightly. Cougar slammed the door and came round to the other door. Pooch began to drive off.

"What kind of blast radius we looking at?" Roque asked Jensen as he showed him the three mile radius on his screen, "Okay, Pooch, I need you to make this bus go a little faster."

"Now!" Kimber added in.

"Everybody, hold on to something." Clay order all

Kimber put her arm on the seat front of her as Jensen hugged her side "I'm pretty sure, Clay meant something on the bus not on a person."

Cougar looked back and saw Kimber's side still be manhandled by Jensen as he handled on. Kimber looked behind them and saw the flash over the bomb go off. The fire of the bomb caused the bus to speed up and go over a hill. Everyone began screaming and saying their hail Marys.

"I got it, I got it!" Pooch yelled over the screams. He tried to slow the bus down.

"There we go, Pooch!" Clay shouted, and then landed in a hole of mud. The children's screams lead way to their laughter. As everyone did a sigh in relief.

Everyone began piling out of the bus, Cougar grabbed Kimber's hand and pulled her across the mud as the others got the children out. Kimber turned towards the children "Muy bien, quién quiere ir a casa?" _(Alright, who wants to go home?)_

All the children raised their hands and began screaming "Digo!" _(I!)_

Kimber and Cougar laughed at the children as she advised them on what they were going to do, "Bueno, vamos a llegar a todos ustedes a casa entonces. Sostenga la mano de la persona a tu lado y caminar como un grupo. De acuerdo?" _(Okay, let's get you all home then. Hold the person's hand next to you and walk as a group. Okay?)_

"Si, si" Filled the air around them as they walked towards the clearing where the helicopter was landing.

"Pinball, this is Chopper 3. Prepare for extraction." The pilot said over the radio

As the trees thinned out, Clay spotted the copter first "There she blows."

"Let's go, let's go!" Pooch said as all the children began running towards the copter

"Everyone together." Jensen added

And in Spanish, Kimber stated "Todos juntos." _(Everyone together.)_

Clay got up to the door as it opened, "Sir, there's not enough room for your team and them."

He looked around then responded "Then it's them." And he began helping the children up into the helicopter.

"Watch your heads!"

"Everybody in!"

"Let's go, let's go." Was what the whole unit was saying to the children as they piled in.

After all of them were in, Clay said "Adios." He turned towards the man inside the copter, "Get them out of here."

Kimber was still waving at them as the helicopter took off, "Those are some cute little buggers. Hope they can make it to the court martial." Pooch said

"At least they are safe now." Kimber sighed as she continue to look at them.

"What is that? You hear that?" Roque said out of nowhere. A buzzing sound filled the air

Jensen was playing with his radio again, "Guys, this is bad."

A man's voice filled their eyes, "Max, Cobra One, Bandit locked."

The man named Max from earlier replied "Understood. Cobra One, kill Bandit."

The whole unit began races towards the helicopter as a missile was fired from an aircraft. "NO!" Clay yelled, but there was nothing anyone could do. The helicopter was shot at and exploded felling down to the ground in pieces.

Everyone was shocked, standing around the wreckage with open mouths and wide eyes. Cougar began praying as Kimber sink to her knees and cried.

"That's suppose to be us." Clay declared. Cougar helped Kimber to her feet as the all stood behind Clay and gave him their dog-tags to throw in the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:__ Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews. To answer the main question. I'm planning on making this story a Cougar/OC/Jensen triangle story. Please read and review, telling me how you all like it. Again, thanks for all the reviews!_**

* * *

Sixty-six hellish days later…

Out of the corner of Cougar's eye, he spotted a wavy brown haired mass come through the doll factory's main floor doors. He looked up fully from the brim of his hat and saw Kimber coming his way. Swaying in a flowy red skirt and a tight white wife beater that was knotted on the side of her waist, making the shirt even tighter against her breast and stomach. Unknown to him a small smile began to appear on his lips.

Kimber smiled as she saw Cougar listening to the dolls as Jensen dressed them. " I knew you guys played with Barbies all day long." She giggled to herself as Jensen jerked up with surprise and fell from his seat. Cougar shook his head lightly, still smiling as he continued to work.

Jensen dusted himself off, "What are you doing here, Kimber?"

She pouted as she hugged his side, "What? You don't love me anymore, Jake?" Kimber could see Jensen's cheeks turn slightly pinker.

Cougar's smile was gone instantly as he spoke, "What's _are_ you doing here?"

"Jeez, I just brought ya all lunch. I already gave food to Roque and Clay." She dropped two brown bags on their work station.

"Why you off? I thought you worked today." Jensen asked as he poked inside his bag greedily.

"Oh, well I'm off permanently." She bite the inside of her cheek hoping they wouldn't question as to why.

Cougar adjusted his hat so he could fully look at her as Jensen had a questioning look on his face. "Why?" Jensen finally asked when she didn't say anything and was looking anywhere but at them.

"So funny story, you know the diner's manager, Hector, right? Well, I was cooking the lunch special when he groped me…again, so I might have given him a bloody nose, broken some ribs and made him get stitches. No big deal really." She laugh out the last part as both Jensen and Cougar had angry faces and stood up immediately.

They both began to storm towards the door when Kimber grabbed both by their hands and pulled them to face her. She wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders as she stood in the middle of them. "Boys, I took care of Hector. I'm a big girl." She kissed Jensen on his cheek, "But thanks for the offer to defend my honor." Kimber turned to Cougar and kissed his cheek as well. As she pulled away from his stubbled cheek she heard a few gasps, which caused her to giggle.

"I think you're fan club is jealous of me." She whispered to Cougar as she nodded to the gasping women in the factory. She removed her arms from both boys.

Without missing a beat Cougar replied "Every woman should be."

"If you keep saying things like that, you might steal my heart Coug."

Cougar leaned followed so he was only inches away from her face, "Promise?" He purred softly in Kimber's ear. Involuntary shivers swept over her body. Cougar must of seen his effect on her because he lean back and smirked cheekily at her.

"Unfair! Latinos are naturally suave, plus why would want Kimber? I mean its Kimber. She's…she's hardly a regular _girl_."

She turned sharply to Jensen, "I bet I'm more _woman_ than you can handle."

"I doubt tha…."Jensen mouth was cut off by Kimber's lips. She kissed him urgently, wrapping her leg around his and pulling him closer to her. Her fingers combing through his blonde spikes. After a few _long_ moments, Kimber pulled away from Jensen and held a fist full of his shirt. She looked at him and saw his lips beginning to bruise, red hot cheeks and lopsided glasses, "Yeah you totally can't handle me." She turned with a wink at Cougar, "I'll see you two at the bar tonight." Then she strutted out of the factory.

Cougar shook his head, his lips pulled together in a thin line as he pushed the usual loud spoken, Jensen's mouth closed. "She's right, you know. She is no girl."

Jensen finally came out of his coma, "I think I'm in love, Coug."

A grunt escaped from Cougar's throat as he finally opened his lunch bag to find a overly stuffed burrito, a can of Coke-Cola, and a container of Spanish rice and fried potatoes. His favorite.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Later that night… at the bar…**_

After about five rounds of tequila, three pints of beer and a shot of vodka Kimber was beginning to feel light headed and her world seemed to spinning. "Where Clay go?" Her words slurred together unnaturally. Roque, Pooch, Jensen and Cougar seemed to blur together and it was hard for her to tell them apart.

"We probably should get her back to her room at the hotel." Jensen voiced his opinion of his intoxicated friend. Kimber felt herself be lifted up from her chair, arms wrapped around her knees and back. She clung to the chest of her carrier, gripping at his shirt with her fist.

"Where I going?" Her words still slurring strangely from her lips.

"Hush, Kimber. Just rest." An accented voice said, for reasons unknown to her she felt comfortable with the voice's owner and closed her eyes while laying her head on the chest of the carrier.

Lights and buildings burred by as Kimber's eyes were shut. "Is that a fire?" She felt too tired to even respond, she just snuggled closer to her carrier. Kimber could feel her carrier tighten his grip on her as they sped up to go closer to the large yellowish orange light.

"Clay? What happened?" Jensen asked disbelievingly.

After a long pause, Clay grinned "I don't have a clue." He nodded at Kimber, "What happened at the bar?"

"She had a bit too much to drink." Jensen said

"Okay, well she can't stay here now. Let her sleep it off at your guys' place. We have a meeting with someone tomorrow. And Jensen, here." Clay tossed a recorder at him, "I need you to find me all the intel you can get from the person on that tape."

"Yes sir."

After many, many moments later Kimber began to feel herself lowered down. She gripped strongly onto her carrier's shirt and refused to open her eyes. She felt something shake her hand but that only caused her to tighten her grip. "Kimber?" A voice purred near her ear.

"Man, she has one hell of a hold on you." Jensen said from his spot next to the bed. "What some help?"

After a long pause, "No, we shouldn't wake her." A weight shifted over her and laid down next to her. The carrier's body was now open wide for her to cuddle up with. And without missing a spare moment, Kimber snuggled to the carrier's chest. "Could you take off her shoe?"

"Sure." Jensen said as he began to take her sandals off. Once he was done, he looked at Cougar who had Kimber's body wrapped around him. A feeling of disappointment swept over him, "You're be okay, Coug?" Cougar looked down at Kimber then nodded at Jensen as a smile came onto his lips.

Jensen backed out of Cougar's bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Where I am?" Kimber said quietly

"At mine and Jensen's place. Now try to sleep, Kimber." Cougar said as he smoothed her hair down.

"Okay Coug." Slight snoring caused Cougar to laugh and hold Kimber tighter to his body.

_**

* * *

**_

Next Morning…

Kimber woke up to her pillow moving up and down rhythmically. She slowly looked up to see that she was laying on a man's chest. Her hands lightly ran over the chest as she realized that it was a muscularly one, her eyes trailed up the chest, past the neck to the man's face to see Cougar sleeping with his hat still on.

She flicked the brim delicately which caused Cougar to move slightly. She laugh quietly to herself, "Do you ever take that hat off?" She began to push herself away from Cougar, but was stopped as his hands wrapped around her protectively. She grunted a few times as she tried to push at Cougar's chest. He only held on more. "Oh come on!" Kimber grunted out.

After several minutes of trying and struggling, she finally broke free of Cougar's grasp. She was on her back, breathing heavy only to have the air pushed from her lungs by Cougar rolling on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. He grinned down at her, "Its not nice to wake a sleeping man."

"Its not nice to hold a women hostage." Kimber replied, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Cougar pinning down her lower body as well.

"I only did that, because you did that to me last night." Cougar purred in her ear.

"No, I didn't…"

A cough broke through the room, both Cougar and Kimber turned their heads sharply to the door to see Jensen standing there awkwardly. "So I'm not interpreting anything, right?"

"No!" Both Cougar and Kimber said together as they jumped away from each other.

"Okay then, well Coug we probably should get going to work." Cougar stood up from the bed and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, everything seems a bit fussy though. Was there a fire at my hotel last night?"

"Yep, I think Clay was involved. But I can't entirely prove it. Anyway, he wants us to meet at noon at this address." He took out a piece of paper and gave it to Kimber.

She looked it over, "This is a cemetery. Why does he want to meet there?"

"I think the contact chose it." Cougar walked out of the bathroom and nodded at Jensen, "Well we are off. You can shower, and you can wear whatever is clean in the apartment."

"Thanks Jensen. See you guys later." Once Kimber heard the door close, she looked around Cougar's room to see it was a mess. She went to Jensen's room to see it just as messy, the whole apartment was very untidy. And it wasn't even that big off a place.

Kimber began searching for clean clothes, which was a task in its own. Clothes where all over the apartment, in multiple locations that didn't even make sense. Some on the stove, in the kitchen cabinets, hanging in the shower, and of course all over the floor. After she gathered all of them up, the apartment look so much better, Kimber went to the kitchen sink and began washing them.

An hour later all of the clothes were soaked but clean. Kimber went to the roof to hang them up to dry. As she was leaving the roof, a short woman stopped her. "Es Puma y el señor Cougar de señor Jensen, el derecho?" _(You are Mr. Cougar and Mr. Jensen's friend right?)_

"Si. Acabo de limpiar un poco." _(Yes. I'm just cleaning up a bit.)_

The short woman smiled and nodded as she went to hang up her laundry as well, "Ah veo. Es falda está sucia. Usted probablemente debe limpiar eso también." _(Oh I see. You're skirt is dirty. You probably should clean that too.)_

"Yo no tengo ropa para cambiar en. La ropa de los chicos es todo demasiado grande en mí." Kimber said as she scoffed at her very dirty red skirt. _(I don't have any clothes to change into. The boys' clothes are all too big on me.)_

The woman turned to her and smiled. She finished hanging the clothes then stood in front of Kimber, "Bien, el querido que usted puede hacer una madriguera uno de mis vestidos. Tengo muchos, vienen conmigo y le podemos conseguir uno." The short woman took Kimber's hand and lead her to her apartment. _(Well, darling you can burrow one of my dresses. I have many, come with me and we can get you one.)_

After the short woman lead Kimber into her apartment and to her closet, she debated on which dress to give Kimber. "Es tanto más alto que yo. Y mis vestidos son todo en su mayor parte corto a empezó con." _(You are so much taller than me. And my dresses are all mostly short to began with.)_ Both women laughed, "Ah, aquí. Su un vestido viejo y usted lo pueden tener." _(Oh, here. Its an old dress and you can have it.)_

The short woman handled Kimber a dark blue dress that had white floral pattern on it. It was a tube dress and it looked like it would stop a little above her knees. "Gracias tanto. Yo probablemente debo conseguir ir. ¡Gracias otra vez!" _(Thank you so much. I probably should get going. Thank you again.)_

The short woman hugged Kimber, "No un problema. Debo conseguir para trabajar de todos modos. Adiós!" _(Not a problem. I need to get to work anyway. Bye!)_

"Adiós!" Kimber said as she went back to the boys' apartment to change. Once she showered and changed she saw that it was about eleven o'clock. "The meeting is in a hour. I probably should get their clothes from the roof."

She got their laundry, then decided to start walking to the cemetery. When she got to the location only Clay, Roque and Pooch were present. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kimber." Pooch said, "You got so wasted last night." Which caused Roque and Clay to laugh.

"Little girl can't handle her drinks?"

"I believe I drunk you under the table old man!" Kimber retorted to Roque.

Cougar and Jensen pulled up on the backs of two female on their mopeds. Pooch throw his hands in the air as he glared at them from behind his sunglasses "I'm sorry we're late. There was a party at the doll factory." Both of the guys got off the mopeds, "It was Pepito's birthday."

"Really?" Pooch asked

"Yeah." Cougar kissed his driver. Jensen saw him doing that and was about to kiss his, when Cougar reached around and kiss Jensen's for him. Everyone began to laugh at Jensen's expression.

He shrugged as nothing happened, "So she wanted to meet in a cemetery. Because that's not like, foreboding at all."

"Am I the only one that sees this shirt?" Roque asked

"No." Pooch responded as Kimber shook her head.

Jensen looked down as a thought popped into his mind, "Oh, it's my niece's soccer team. Eight and under. I checked their scores online and I…" Clay stood up then began walking away with everyone else just staring at him. "What? They're in the playoffs."

Kimber giggled, "Well I think you look very **manly**, Jake."

"Why thank you, Kimberly." She took Jensen's arm and they began walking towards the others.

"What do you have on her?" Clay asked

Jensen took out his pocket file, "Besides a pant-busting crush?"

"Eww." Kimber shoved Jensen away from her and walked to and Clay and Cougar's sides.

Jensen continued, "Her company file is blank. CIA has a standing kill order on her. As does Hamas, Sinn Féin. Pretty much everyone with exception of PETA wants this chick amscrayed."

Roque pushed up to Clay's sided, "You thinking clear on this? Because every time you mess up, it's because of a woman."

"Hey!" Kimber hollered.

Roque rolled his eyes, "Minus Kimber."

"Thank you."

"Name one time that I…"

"Amber." Kimber interpreted Clay.

"Amber's husband was the problem."

"Her husband wasn't the one who shot you." Pooch corrected.

"Only in the leg."

"What about Emma?" Jensen asked

"Doesn't count. I didn't sleep with Emma."

"But you would have if she didn't put a bomb in your car!" Kimber snorted

"I admit, that did take a little of the romance out of the relationship." Clay said as he turned around to face the group.

"Yeah. And now this chick shows up and…What's her name, Aisha?" Roque began then interpreted himself.

Kimber stood up on a grave stone as Cougar sat on the one she was standing on. "And burns down our hotel!"

"I'm clear, Roque."

"Well, you better be, because I ain't getting killed by no girl." Kimber coughed, "Again, minus Kimber."

"Its been a long time since anyone called me a girl." A voice said from behind everyone, they all looked to see a fairly attractive mocha skinned woman. She walked closer to Clay, "She put a bomb in your car?"

"She was volatile. Aisha, this is Jensen, Pooch, Roque, Cougar and Kimber."

She laugh then looked at Clay, "Really?" Once she realized she wasn't going to get a response, "Gentlemen and lady, in 97 hours, Max will be in Miami. He travels in an armored column with at least 30 private security armed to the teeth."

Cougar stood up to retrieve the file then sat back down. Kimber leaned over his shoulder to read as well, "You have a better shot at kidnapping the President. Good news for you is I have the power to get you guys back to the U.S. and fund the entire op as you see fit. You get Max and we're square."

"All you want is Max? No paying back any of the money or anything?" Kimber asked as she looked up from the file.

"All I want is Max." Aisha looked at Kimber

"And why should we believe you?" Roque asked

"Because I'm the first person you've met who even admits he exists. Listen, you guys can all stay here in Bolivia and rot. Or you can go home and get revenge on the man that framed you. It's your choice." She leaned against an angel tome stone.

Jensen looked at Kimber the at Clay, "Colonel?"

"Don't call me that. We're not soldiers anymore."

Pooch jumped in, "Okay, you know that if we do this we are waging a war against the Central Intelligence Agency."

Cougar throw the file back down, "They started it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. And also to the reviewers who caught my spelling mistake, THANK YOU! I think I make a horrible BETA myself, but what are you gonna do? LOL. Anyway, I only own Kimber. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

"I'm not getting in _that_ box!" Kimber stood stubbornly beside her said coffin.

All of the boys and Aisha have been watching Kimber pace the cargo transport area for about twenty minutes now. "_Kimmy_, you have to get into _**'the box'**_, its how I can get you home." Aisha finally said with an eye roll.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME KIMMY!" Kimber hissed at the stranger, "Call me Kimber or nothing, got it?" All the boys knew Kimber hated two things. First, was to be called Kimmy or any nickname for Kimberly other than Kimber. Second, she was terrified of small dark spaces.

Aisha nodded her head as she looked at Clay. He whispered from the side of his mouth, "You should have discuss you're form of moving us out."

"I thought you would be grateful anyway I could." Aisha throw a look at Kimber, "Obviously I was wrong." Kimber glared draggers back at her.

Jensen walked up to Kimber and put his arm around her shoulder. Giving her an encouraging smile, "Listen, its only a ten hour trip. You can sleep most of the way."

Her eyes widen with fear, "TEN HOURS! I HAVE TO BE IN _**THERE**_ FOR TEN WHOLE HOURS!"

Everyone groaned and glared at Jensen. "Okay, so maybe telling her how many hours she would have to be in the coffin isn't the best way to approach this Jensen." Roque said as he sat on one playing with his knife.

Jensen released Kimber of his hold and scoffed down at his feet, "Sorry. I was just trying to help. You know going for the whole truth and nothing but the truth thing. You know? Am I right?" Pooch and Cougar shook their heads.

"You want to see Elliott, don't you?" Pooch tried his softer approach. Kimber paused then nodded slowly, "Didn't he graduate? Don't you need to tell him how proud you are of him."

"No." The team looked at Kimber strangely, "He graduates in a month. I haven't missed seeing that yet."

"Who's Elliott?" Aisha whispered to Clay.

"Her kid brother. He's still in high school."

"Oh." Aisha looked at Kimber for a moment as Cougar pulled her into a hug. _'This is getting retarded!'_ She thought to herself as she went to her bag.

"Everything will be fine, Kimber. Just relax, this is the only way home." Cougar purred into her ear.

"But, but I can't Coug…" She laid her head on his shoulder as she shut her eyes tightly. She could feel tears start to form. "I just can't do it. I'm sooorr…" Her words were cut short by Aisha plugging a needle into her neck. Cougar held Kimber tighter as he could feel her knees give out and he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"What the hell was that?" Jensen yelled at Aisha, as Pooch and Roque both grabbed one of their guns and pointed it at her. Clay grabbed Aisha's hand that held the needle as Cougar glared at her repulsively.

"It was just something that will knock her out for a few hours. About eight actually, possible more." Aisha pulled her hand out of Clay's grasp. All of them still looking at her dangerously. "Check her vitals if you don't believe me." Even Aisha had to admit that maybe shooting the only female of the team with a needle was probably not the smartest thing to do with a group of fully armed men that would literary kill for Kimber.

Cougar pulled Kimber closer to his chest then reached up and pushed the hair from her neck. He ran his fingers over her porcelain-like throat, the feel of her soft skin sent shock waves through his body. He shook the feeling off as he felt Kimber's pulse. "Its normal."

"Like I said, it will just knock her out for a while. Now just lay her in the coffin and we can go. I'll see if we can make the trip go any faster for her sake."

Roque laugh, "I don't want to be you when Kimber wakes up." He began to open a coffin's lid and slide in.

Jensen walked over to Cougar as he looked at Kimber, "You sure she's fine?"

"Yeah." Cougar gently readjusted Kimber into a bridal-style of carrying. He walked over to a coffin, Jensen quickly followed and opened the lids and helped place her legs in. Jensen closed the bottom lid as Cougar finished adjusting her in the coffin. He pushed the hair from her forehead as he whispered, "Sueño bien, mi Bella Durmiente." (_Sleep well, my Sleeping Beauty.) _

Jensen looked at Cougar oddly but before he could say anything Clay spoke up, "Alright, Losers. Time to go." Cougar closed the lid then went over to his own coffin. He got down on one knee and said his prays before climbing in. "Jensen, get your lazy ass in one so we can get loaded up." Clay barked as he just stood there staring.

As Jensen got into his own box he pondered to himself. He's not an expert in Spanish, but he was almost sure that Cougar just called Kimber _his beauty_. And that didn't sit right with him, not one bit. If anyone was to call Kimber pretty it should be him…right?

* * *

Kimber woke up to darkness and lots of bumping. She could hear heavy footsteps, engines, a lots of male voices that she couldn't recognize. Needless to say she began to panic. The pieces of her memory began to come together and her breathing started to even out. She knew her team was nearby, and she felt a hand gun in her left hand.

'_Alright, Kimber. Breathe. Just breathe. No need to worry. __**He **__can't get you, you are in a safe wide lighten space. You are in a open field on a nice Summer day play tag with Elliott.'_ She had her eyes closed tight as she whispered to herself. '_You will be out of this box soon, then you can kick that skinny bitch's ass for knocking you out.'_

She felt herself drop with a thump, as she could hear five more thumps. '_There's the boys. Everything is fine. They are close by. __**He**__ can not get you in here.'_ Kimber also could hear the heavy footsteps retreat and fade away.

About five minutes later a clicking sound was heard on the cement then a slicing started. Not a moment later Kimber had to shield her ears as something pounded the lid of her coffin. She jumped out to see the boys all leaping out of their tombs and Aisha smirking at them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Angry boiled up inside of Kimber and before she knew it she hit Aisha right in the jaw. And before she could land in another punch, arms wrapped around her torso pulling her back. Kimber tried kicking and clawing towards Aisha but the arms just held her more.

"If you ever, _**EVER**_ do that to me again I will _**KILL**_ you with my bare hands." Kimber kept trying to struggle with the arms.

"Kimber, calm down." She felt the arms push her back into a strong chest, which held her more firmly. "Everything is fine now, so calm down. Not that I wouldn't mind you and Aisha getting in a cat fight and all. Actually that would be so awesome. Specially if we had some jell-o to throw in there. I think I would use green jell-o." Kimber stop struggling and looked behind her to see Jensen holding her with a goofy smile and far off look in his eyes. A look of disgust over came her face.

"I'm sorry, but I did what I thought was necessary." Aisha said as she rubbed her jaw.

Kimber could see a bruise start to form, which made her smirk. "I suppose we are even now." She turned her head back to Jensen, "You can let go now you pervert. I won't try to kill her…yet."

Jensen let go immediately, "I'm not a pervert!"

"Sure you're not, specially with green jell-o."

"So how do you wanna begin?" Aisha looked at Clay.

"We're gonna go bird hunting."

As they began walking out Cougar caught up to Kimber's side, "You okay?"

"Just peachy." She said sarcastically, her eyes soften up when he placed a hand on her shoulder which made her finch instinctly. Cougar pulled his hand away as if she was fire and he just got burnt. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little jumpy. But I will be fine."

He nodded then just looked forward and followed Clay out of the cargo compound.

* * *

After arriving in northern New Mexico, the plan was set. All they had to do was wait…and listen to Jensen's babbling on the radio. But that's nothing new.

"Why are they playing died before the _'rescue team'_ even arrives?" Kimber whispered to Pooch and Cougar from behind a bush covered hill.

"Shut up. You are getting more and more like Jensen everyday. You just can't stop talking!" Pooch shushed.

"That hurts man, Jensen talks way much more than me." Kimber nudged Cougar, "Right Coug?" He just grinned and slowly nodded his head.

Over their ear-pieces they could hear Jensen, "_Base 1, this is Cavalier 415! We've been in a collision with a civilian vehicle. Carvey's dead and Freeman's hurt real bad. We need medevac immediately. He's got kids, Base 1, he's got kids!_" He also began to laugh in a crying way. Once he was off the radio, "That sucked."

A man came over the radio replied, **"Roger, Cavalier 415."**

Jensen began talking to himself, "Come on, Jensen. You're better than that."

"**We're scrambling a chopper. Hang in there."**

Jensen still talking, mocked himself "He's got kids. So contrived." He looked over at Roque, "I used to be good at that. Right, Roque?"

"Shut up." Roque said simply

"Thanks, man. Robert de Niro who?"

"Jensen, shut up!"

"You shut up, Roque. You're dead. I'm spinal injury. Spinal injury can talk. Dead can't."

"Stop talking or I'll break your neck really."

"You really gotta start getting into character. I'm serious, man. Dead guy, no talking."

A helicopter sound filled the air, "Both of you shut up. Its show time." Kimber said in her com. Pooch and Kimber slowly sneak up behind the chopper as it landed.

"Alright. Here we go."

Jensen was groaning and we couldn't really hear the medic that came over to him. "Oh, my God. Hi. What's your name?"

Clay spoke over their radio, "Fire when ready, Cougar." He shot both the medics which caused the pilots to jump out.

"Woo-hoo." Pooch and Kimber shot both of the pilots with stunners as their turned around. "You've just been chopper-jacked, fellas."

"Really?" Kimber stared at Pooch

"What?"

"You said the dumbest one liner ever, that all."

"Shut up, Kimber. I wasn't talking to you anyhow." Kimber just rolled her eyes as she picked up the feet of one of the pilots as Cougar came over and picked up the upper half.

"Where's my wild goose?" Clay asked as he jumped out of the truck with Aisha.

"The GPS? Got it!" Pooch hollered as he stepped from the chopper.

"Have you ever seen an EMT look like this?" Jensen stood up and pointed down at his medic.

"Really, bro. '_Hi, what's your name? I have no legs, but I wanna take you on a date?'_"

"Maybe he was hoping for the sympathy card." Kimber laugh out.

Once all the bodies were on the side of the road and the chopper was loaded out the back of the truck, Kimber began building a homemade rocket launcher as Pooch strapped a helicopter's missile on the GPS. "Yo, J." Kimber looked up just as Jensen was pretending to be playing golf. "What do you think is up with all this _'Don't call me colonel'_ stuff?"

"It's classic loss of identity. Clay defined himself by his place in military structure his way of measuring the good he did. Without it, he's just another loser like the rest of us." Jensen still practicing his swing.

Kimber stood up from the ground with the launcher in her hands, "He's still our leader, rather he likes it or not. That won't ever change."

"You know cats can make a thousand different sounds, and dogs can only make ten?" Jensen asked randomly. Both Kimber and Pooch stared at him for a moment, then shook their heads. "Cats. Not to be trusted."

"I had a feeling you didn't like pussy cats." Kimber smirked as Jensen opened his mouth.

"No, its…that's not how it is…"

"Sure, its not."

Pooch began pointing at Jensen "Okay, do me a favor and never repeat that. Okay?"

Kimber handed the launcher to Pooch, "We are all set." She hollered to the others.

Jensen loaded the missile, "Ready to take a giant step for guys who like to steal stuff, I guess." Both Kimber and Jensen began taking huge steps away from Pooch as he launch it.

"Hit it!" Clay shouted, as the GPS was rocketed off, "Beautiful."

"Yeah it was." Kimber said, Cougar shook his head at her with a smirk on.

"Now, that's a rocket." Pooch began praising himself, "That's a rocket."

"Wow, shit!" Jensen hollered, "Oh my God!"

"I'm the black MacGyver. BlaGyver."

"Then what am I? I built the launcher."

"GalGyver?" Pooch offered, which caused Kimber to roll her eyes.

"Time to move." Roque said as he pointed to the truck. Everyone piled in and began to roll out.

After they were at their safe location, they unloaded their catch. "Cougar and Kimber, you two paint the bird. Jensen help if they need it. Pooch you see if you can modify any of it to help us."

Kimber and Cougar taped off the areas of the chopper. "I'll start with the underneath." She put on her mask and took a one of the airbrushes.

"So you like bottom, huh?"

Just as she was about to get under the chopper she sprayed Jensen's pants with black paint. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But you'll never find out."

"Awe Kimber I was just joking. These were my favorite pants." Kimber put in her earphones in and listen to her iPod so she wouldn't have to hear Jensen's constant chatter. Which you think she would have grown use to after being on the team for two years now, but even she has her breaking point. Kimber wondered how Cougar could listen to his endless talking, but she reasoned that Cougar wasn't all that normal either.

About thirty minutes later, Kimber had the whole underneath of the chopper done. She was just touching up some spots now. Kimber felt a tug on her pants, which she just kick it off. Another minute later she felt something shake her leg this time, she again just kick it off. Not even a half of a second pass when she felt both of her legs being pulled out from under the chopper.

She got up, ripped out her earphones and looked at Cougar, "Yes, can I help you?"

"You done yet?"

She grunt as she took off her mask and placed her airbrush down, "Yeah, it looks damn pretty under there too. If I don't say so myself."

Cougar shook his head, "I've been trying to talk to you for about five minutes now. Then I realized you had your music on."

"Oh? And what were you saying?"

"Just trying to tell you to come and look at Jensen's flirting fail, is all."

"What?"

Cougar began putting more paint into brushes, "Jensen just tried to hit on Aisha."

"Let my guess, she didn't respond?"

"Pretty much. He went to go sulk that way." Cougar pointed to the room where Jensen set his computer up at.

"I'll go cheer him up, I suppose. You should be the one talking to him though."

Cougar grinned at her knowing he wouldn't have to go talk to a sad Jensen. No one likes talking to a sad Jensen, he depresses everyone around him when he's like that. "I told him not to go over there to begin with."

"Its fine Coug, you just have to finish the chopper's other side without my help is all." He glared at her playfully as she began walking away.

Upon entering the room she noticed the only light in the room came from Jensen's computer screen and that Jensen himself was just typing away. She flick on the light, "You are going to hurt your eyes if you keep working in the dark."

"I like the dark, it makes me feel happy." He retorted.

"Jake, don't get all depressed on us. We need you to stay upbeat and run the hot dog cart."

He let out a sigh after a long pause he laid his head on his keyboard, "Why can't I talk to pretty girls? Or girls in general?"

"You talk just fine to me. Sure you have you perv moments every now and again, but that's just you." Kimber pulled up a box and sat down next to him.

"You're…."

"If you time me one more time I'm not a girl, I will punch you so hard you won't be able to see straight for a week."

Jensen looked over at the now angry eyed girl next to him, "I wasn't saying your not a girl. But you're not you know…" He could see her fist ball up, "You're a woman. At least that's what Coug said I should call you for now on. But you're a loser. You are like one of the guys…with added boobs. It's different with you."

She giggled, "You just need to practice more. Or you just find a girl who you can talk to without sounding stupid. But let's face it, you do say stupid shit half the time."

A smile came on to his lips, "So someone like you then?"

"Yes, but you said that she has to be pretty."

"Well no one can compare to how beautiful you are."

"Awe Jake!" Kimber pulled him into a side hug, "That is how you pick up woman. Shower them with wonderful compliments like that." She kissed his cheek as she stood up. "I suppose I should go finish up the helicopter with Cougar now. You okay?"

"I'm good, thanks Kimberly."

"No problem Jake."

Jensen watched her walk out of the room as he whispered to himself, "You _are_ so beautiful Kimber, I meant it."


End file.
